fictional_pro_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
LIW TV Episode 43
Attendance: 20,000 Commentary: Tony Mezza, Switchblade & Christian Martinez Results * (Dark Match) Mascara Malvada def. Danny Dilemma * Backstage, Soldier Dude meets with the creative team for LIW. He says that something big is about to happen in LIW. He then brings Jimmy Breaks in, which makes everyone in the room gasp. Despite what had happened with TWW vs LIW, Soldier Dude and Jimmy Breaks are still best friends, and he's giving Breaks a second chance. He says that LIW is too big to have one weekly event and feature all of their talent. He then says that there is going to be a "brand-split." Breaks and Soldier Dude are going to have a friendly rivalry with their own two shows. Both of the shows will take one of the two world titles and an equal amount of titles. This episode of LIW TV will be the last before the episodes of each brand begins. * Video package for The Murder Squad. The Hammerhead champion cFergal MacCallen talks about which side will pick him. He says that it won't matter, because he's going to do what he wants, and appear on whatever show he wants to. * "Lucky" Stone Chambers © def. Pearce Drayton to retain the LIW Dual Blade Championship * Backstage, the locker room is loud with every wrestler talking about the brand split. Soldier Dude and Jimmy Breaks then appear in the locker room and tell everyone to quiet down. Soldier Dude's brand will be called Metal, whereas Breaks' brand will be called Inferno. Since Soldier Dude created the Hammerhead championship, that will be the world title of his brand. Breaks will take the heavyweight championship for his brand. Later tonight, the two will make their first picks for their brands. * "The Queen of Darkness" Okumura Usagi (w/ Christina Craven) def. Jade Justice (w/ Elizabeth Gonzales) via Submission * Video package for the tag team champion Desolation. Broot Force and Garry Garrison are unstoppable killing machines that will take out any team put in their way. * Soldier Dude and Jimmy Breaks come out and get in the ring. Since Fergal MacCallen is the hammerhead champion, he's automatically going to Metal. Jason Krill is the heavyweight champion, and he's automatically going to Inferno. Soldier Dude's first pick for Metal is Quicksilver. Breaks' first pick for inferno is The Prodigy! The Cruiserweight champion D-Lion then comes out with Chrystine. He says that he should've been Soldier Dude's first pick since he's his SON. Soldier Dude tells him to relax, and says that he's holding a title, and the smaller titles will be chosen later. Justin Shield then comes out and attacks D-Lion. * Backstage, The Prodigy celebrates being put on Breaks' brand and makes fun of the other wrestlers around him. * Soldier Dude's next pick is TJ Walker! Jimmy Breaks then chooses Gede! Soldier Dude's next pick is The Towers of Triumph! Breaks gets angry with his pick and chooses The Murder Squad! Everyone becomes shocked, and the hammerhead champion Fergal MacCallen comes out enraged. He says that he can't be on Metal without the rest of his team. Breaks tells him to get used to it, because he's not the leader anymore. TMS will be on inferno, and there's nothing MacCallen can do about it. * Backstage, the rest of The Murder Squad hears what just happened and flip out. They destroy the locker room and attack everyone they see. * It is then announced that the rest of the brand picks will be revealed on LIW's website.